Moonlit Magic
by Selfire
Summary: Ten years after Blood of Olympus, five heroes must unite to expel the new threat to bring the world crumbling down. Along the way, they encounter fearsome foes and unexpected allies, and unravel a dangerous plot to destroy them all. Rated T for various cussing, blood, death, occasional battle gore, etc. etc. etc. First in a five-part series.
1. Arrow's Introduction, Wyatt's Eruption

**So basically, this is a story that I'm putting together with my friends. This is the first fanfiction in a five-part series, so hold tight! Don't kill me guys! Not all of these are my ideas!**

 **Warning for this chapter: Cussing.**

Arrow was a daughter of Hades, the god of wealth and the Underworld. Nobody knew her real name except for her, since when she arrived at Camp Half-blood she gave it as Arrow. She ran away from home at an early age, and her journeys were many before she finally arrived at Camp Half-blood. She was especially attached to her older brother, Nico, the boyfriend of Will Solace. They would often sneak out at night to practice Arrow's skills, but when Nico left, Wyatt Mae - the Head of Cabin for Hades, hated by Arrow - was left in charge. Arrow's night-walks were in danger. Thinking on this, Arrow sat on the edge of the pavilion, looking up at the pattern of stars.

"Stargazing again?" An amused voice asked from the shadows closest to Arrow. "I hope you're not planning any mischief, it's such a drag to have to clean up all of your guys' messes..." And with this the speaker revealed themselves- or rather, herself. It was Wyatt, the proud Senior Counselor of the Hades cabin. As always, she was swathed in her usual attire; White tee, a black, gray, and white plaid long-sleeve flannel [artfully rolled up to the elbows], skinny jeans that started out black at the top, but slowly faded into a faint grey. And of course, to top it off, were the combat boots. Flipping her blonde hair [which, today was curled] out of her face, she looked down on her sibling, who was perched right on the edge of the pavilion. "But, you know," She said with a sly grin, continuing off from her last comment. "I could do with a little... fun." Letting out a short giggle, she sank to the floor beside Arrow, glancing up at the stars as well for a moment. "I don't see why people look up there," She said with a sigh, swinging her gaze downwards once more. "There's nothing really of interest..."

Arrow cut off her stargazing and sighed as her senior counselor plopped herself down next to Arrow and started chatting. Arrow had made sure everyone was asleep before going off to herself, but evidently Arrow had _not_ done a very good job. _"How could Hades have given birth to someone so... Bubbly, so chatty, so social, so... bouncy, annoying?"_ Arrow wondered to herself irritatedly. Yes, Arrow was a girl. Her hair was short and more often than not she was accompanied by a leather jacket and eyeliner. However, she was a girl - to have crushes and such.

"Hm," Wyatt said with a tiny smirk. "Did you really think you could sneak away without me knowing Arrow?" Unbeknownst to all of her cabin-mates, Wyatt was actually more powerful than they had the capacity to believe. Sure, not _nearly_ as much as Nico, or the other girl... what was her name? Hazel, that was it. However, she was pretty close to surpassing both of them [Of course though, neither she nor they knew of this]. It was rare that anything escaped her knowledge. "Is there any particular reason that you are _actually_ here, Arrow?" Wyatt asked after a long channel of silence. She didn't ask because she was particularly worried about Arrow, but more because she found the idea of her siblings running around alone worrisome. What happened if they did something dumb?

Arrow gritted her teeth. She had been mentored by Nico himself, and taught how to control her powers so similar to her half-brother's. "I'm here to be alone, which obviously didn't work." Arrow muttered. She had sent some heavy dreams to the campers, but somehow Wyatt had escaped. She was so annoying, honestly. She felt like summoning an elbow of a skeleton and shoving it down Wyatt's mouth.

"It's not safe for us to be out alone," Wyatt said darkly, a scowl quickly forming on her pretty face. And of course Arrow would know what she meant. The Hades cabin was subject to a lot of prejudice, and mostly just because of who their father was. Many people didn't trust Hades, and who was to blame them? He _was_ the lord of the Underworld, after all. And thus the children of Hades were the subjects of many a prank, though said pranks only happened when Hades children were out and about. Alone. So now Wyatt had to keep tabs on _all_ of her campers at all times, lest they fall victim to a disastrous prank. "You know that." She finished, for of course Arrow did.

"Who cares?" Arrow sniffed. "Safe? Please. It wasn't safe when I ran away from home, was it? And certainly not safe where I was, either. A prank is the least of my worries. Besides..." Arrow let herself trail off. It _wasn't safe or normal just to be alive,_ Percy had told her. And wasn't it Nico, her own half-brother, who had told her that their powers were unique? It wouldn't do for the senior counselor to know that she had been sneaking out every night since she had arrived at camp. Arrow didn't finish her sentence.

"However," Wyatt countered, her expression now slightly stormy. "Not all of you know this, but the pranks have steadily gotten worse. They're on the brink of being deadly." _And I don't care_ how _stubborn you are, I_ will _ensure your safety._ "Besides," She finished for Arrow, a sly smile crossing her face. "You've been sneaking out since you've gotten to camp and haven't been pranked even once!" Wyatt's eyes flashed as she finished her sentence, and a dark aura became faintly visible on her skin. "Why do you think that is, Arrow? D'you think you just kept getting... oh, I don't know, _lucky_?" The senior counselor questioned, her pale blue eyes falling on Arrow. "Wrong!" And then, before Arrow could even question how she knew any of this, Wyatt answered her for herself. "What kind of senior counselor would I be if I couldn't keep tabs on my campers, huh?" She snorted, looking away from her sibling. "I'm as good- if not better- than Nico at Shadow Traveling, you know. It's how _you_ kept getting ' _lucky_ '." Rolling her eyes, Wyatt stood then, her eyes boring down on Arrow. "C'mon," She said, a tiny smile dancing on her lips. "What do you say to some weapons practice?"

"I don't need weapons practice." Arrow said coldly. "But I think you need to _practice_ your pride. I don't take kindly to being watched, Wyatt. I'm skilled in bows and arrows - heck, how do you _think_ I got my name? - I'm good with daggers, and I have an el... A special weapon in my pocket, which I'm _not_ above using on my fellow campers." Arrow stood up. "If you know so much about me, why did I run away, and where from? What is my real name? And why do I sneak off every night?" Arrow dissolved info the shadow... It couldn't be seen if she became a shadow, or if the shadow melted into her.

" **Enough**!" Wyatt said as Arrow went on and on. "Enough!" She repeated, her eyes blazing. "I don't give a _damn_ what you think you can or can't do. I don't care about your feelings getting hurt. _I'm_ the head of the cabin. Guess who's job it is to watch out for her caninmates? _Mine!_ So don't give me shit about keeping tabs on you. It's part of my _job_ , thank you very much." At this point, Wyatt was furious. Who was this girl to question her? She was the head of the cabin, for the Gods' sake! Her anger didn't top off until Arrow began to dissolve into the shadow though. "I'm not done talking!" She said in a eerie, singsong voice, a warning that something possibly bad was going to happen. Then a small dagger was in her hand, taken from its hiding place almost too fast to trace. Before Arrow could be completely consumed by the shadows, the dagger was thrown, flying close enough to the other girl to create a gossamer-thin scratch on her skin, which, of course, began to ooze tiny rivulets of blood. "So unless you want me to continue to follow you, _Arrow_ , You'll kindly sit your sorry butt back down." And Wyatt, was, as could be presumed, not lying, for it was very clear that the shadows had started to crawl up to her and wrap around her frame snugly.

Arrow glanced at the Head of Cabin, something - like contempt? - in her eyes. She snorted. _If that's the best she can throw, then that girl has issues._ Arrow thought, even starting to chuckle a bit. _Please! I got more wounds from a mountain squirrel!_ Now she was full on laughing, bending over to hold her aching sides. "Oh... wow!" Arrow gasped for air. "Silly me! Right... okay. I'm fine with sitting in the shadows, thank you very much. I'm still here, just in the shadows. Oh, and you can stop trying to frighten me. You're just wasting your powers, Ms. Bitch Queen Supreme. And I'm fine with you keeping tabs on me - to a certain extent, of course - I'm just showing you what a sorry job you're doing with me."

Wyatt continued to glare at Arrow, her anger still tipping the scales. "Shut the fuck up," She said, turning away. "I don't care what you say to me, _Princess_ , but you need to learn your place." Shadows continued to envelope Wyatt, and even as they did she continued to talk. "I could have done so much worse to you..." She mused with a small laugh. "The only reason I didn't is because I know how to control myself." Snorting with her own contempt- which probably held more venom than Arrows had-, She walked deeper into the shadows, and when she turned back to look at Arrow, her eyes were the only thing visible through it. "You're to be back to the cabin in the next 2 minutes. If you're not, you'll be on cleaning duty, alone, for the next week. Which means no nightly excursions, _Princess_." And then she was gone, leaving Arrow alone in the dark.

Arrow sighed. _Clearly_ , Wyatt had no idea how to control Arrow. It was quite simple, actually. Arrow had been rejected before, of course, but to be rejected by her own cabin leader? Harsh. Anyway, if Wyatt even thought of putting Arrow on cleaning duty, then so be it! Arrow wasn't giving up her night visits for anything... it was when she practiced her powers, keeping the tradition Nico had started. Arrow bitterly thought that she wasn't scared of anything... sure, a _little_ scared of going back to the funeral home, but that was it.  
 _No, it's not._ A nagging voice said in her head. _I know what you're really afraid of, Arrow. You're scared to death over..._  
"Shut up." Arrow said aloud. "I don't need you talking to me right now. I have enough _problems_." She made her way back to the cabin, making it exactly 10 seconds before her 2 minutes deadline.


	2. A Small Dragon, a Large Future

Mira, daughter of Hecate, was taking a walk in the forest when all of a sudden, light flickered through the forest. Mira blinked. Sunlight was fairly uncommon in the Forest, however dim.

Meanwhile, Luna, a Huntress of Artemis (who just happened to be the leader as well) was in a tree. Luna sat in a tree in the forest, drawing on her sketchpad. She had been assigned by the other Huntresses to help the campers with border patrol but there were a ton of campers already on it, so she decided to skip border patrol duty and had gone into the forest to be alone. She didn't really talk that much because she was shy, and she had confidence issues, but she made up for that with her skill in archery. She was one of the best archers of the Huntresses so she just did what she was good at and let the other girls handle the other stuff. She heard a rustle of leaves on the ground and looked around, spotting one of the campers a little way off from her tree. _What's a camper doing out here? I thought it was too dangerous out here, what with all the monsters and everything._ Despite wanting to go investigate, she stayed in her tree and kept observing. If she was needed, she would interfere, but otherwise, she didn't want to get involved.

Mira looked around, seeing no one so far. So she sat down and rested for the time being. Heck, she had nothing else to do. Most of her cabin was either doing activities or on border patrol with the Apollo cabin, and she didn't feel like doing either of those things. The Hunters of Artemis were visiting camp - which meant that Capture-the-flag would be very interesting that night - and the Artemis cabin was full, meaning that Mira couldn't rest there, marveling at the soft moonlit glow of the cabin even in the middle of the day, the extra bows and arrows hung on the wall, and the awesome solemnity of the cabin that made Mira wonder no more on why so many wanted to join the Hunters of Artemis. Wondering on this, Mira almost stumbled across a monster... a small dragon, waiting to strike. Luna watched in horror as the camper approached the dragon waiting in ambush. She leaped up and pulled her bow off her back and quickly notched an arrow. She aimed at the camper and shot an arrow at her feet, hoping she would stop and maybe run in the opposite direction. She stuffed her sketchpad and pencil in her satchel and ran towards where the camper and the dragon were. If her assumptions were right about the kind of dragon, this camper, who was apparently unarmed, would need some backup.

Mira yelped as an arrow landed at her feet. She grumbled as the dragon dodged just in time as to not have its maw stuck in the dirt, and Mira had dodged as well... if she hadn't, she would no longer have a right foot. Mira glared at the dragon, and the dragon glared right back. Mira thrust out her hand. _"Incantatio: Caeci!"_ Mira chanted. Instantly, the dragon's eyes frosted over until they were purely white. It balked and looked around, confused. Mira dug around in her pocked until she found what she was looking for... a pack of gum. When she opened it, it transformed into a dagger.

Luna silently ducked behind a bush a couple yards away from the camper and the dragon. The girl had taken things into her own hands, so Luna decided to wait nearby in case she needed any help. She watched in awe as the girl did magic on the dragon and as her pack of gum turned into a dagger. _This girl is amazing. Maybe she'd be interested in joining the Huntresses._ Luna thought to herself as she watched the fight unfold.

Mira's foe hissed at her, and she hissed right back. She wasn't sure what her hissing translated into (she wasn't familiar with the native Dragon) but whatever she said, it made the dragon hesitate. Mira grinned at the blind dragon. "That's right, ye ole dragon! Cower before the great Mira Levine, daughter of Hecate, slayer of the weird man who stalked me for miles! And feel free to cower for any other reasons you can think of. I'm probably not the first one to slay you, O fearsome one!" Mira twirled her dagger, but the fight wasn't over. The dragon lashed out with fearsome teeth, and Mira nimbly danced away. She parried and stroke a few blows with her dagger, but then she thought of the perfect spell to finish it off. _"Incantatio: Torpesco!"_ The dragon stiffened in the middle of a strike that probably would have killed Mira, and fell over on its side, exposing its soft underbelly. Mira stabbed it, and the dragon dissolved into ashes, leaving only a claw. Mira picked it up - she was greatly interested in spoils of war. She tucked it into her pocket, then cleaned off her dagger and whispered the magic word to turn it into a pack of gum again.

Luna stood up and approached the camper. "Hey good job with the dragon. When you hissed, you were repeating what the dragon said, and he probably wasn't used to something smaller than him challenging him, so he was a little nervous. You truly fought fire with fire. You ever think about joining the Huntresses?"

"Oh." Mira said. "I was repeating what he said? I really didn't pay that much attention to what he said." Mira tilted her head. "He did look a little nervous." She conceded. "And yes, I have thought about joining the Hunters of Artemis. I don't really think I'm qualified or anything like that, though... do you really think so?" Now Mira was the nervous one.

"You bet I do. I watched you fight the dragon and I've never seen _anyone_ make a _dragon_ nervous. We could use your skill. If you become a Huntress, you can actually _talk_ to animals and the monsters that don't speak English or Greek. Being the leader of the Huntresses, I give you my approval, but I have to check with Artemis because she is the only one who can bestow immortality and the special gifts like talking to animals." Luna nodded earnestly.

"That would be very kind of you." Mira said, looking at the leader of the Huntresses with awe. "May I come with you... you know, to check with Artemis and all?" Mira shifted her weight.

"Sure! C'mon, we better get back to camp before Chiron or Mr. D kill us for going in the forest alone." Luna said as she started walking back towards the camp.

"Okay!" Mira said cheerfully as she took out the claw and inspected it. She could probably make a minor weapon with it, or use it for decoration... or she could give it to the Hephastus cabin.

 **Woo-hoo! First chapter done. Please, R &R!**


	3. The New Huntress

Luna entered the cabin and put her bow and quiver on one of the hooks by the door. "Find someplace to sit. I have to go speak with Artemis privately. Feel free to look around, but _don't_ touch anything. We've set up traps in case intruders, mainly boys, enter the cabin. Once you have your silver aura, _if_ you get it, you can touch the things without setting off the traps." Luna walked into another room and closed the door, the lock clicking a few moments after.

"My lady." She bowed before Artemis. "We have a new recruit: Mira Levine, daughter of Hecate. She slayed a small dragon." Luna described the dragon, and Artemis seemed a bit surprised.

"Yes, I've the girl before." the thirteen-year-old goddess replied. "You may send her in."

Mira knew about the traps - she had figured there was some sort of defense mechanism - but she hadn't known for sure. Now Mira was glad that she hadn't touched anything on her previous visits. Mira didn't need to look around - she had memorized the cabin - so she sat down on a chair and politely waited for the Huntress to return.

After a while and low murmuring heard behind the door, Luna poked her head out. "Mira, please come in. We're ready for you." She hoped that this went well. A lot of the Huntresses had recently broken their vows not to fall for boys, maybe it was because there were a LOT of boys around the camp and in the outside world, or maybe it was because they had angered Aphrodite after having to capture Cupid for Artemis' own purposes. The previous leader of the Huntresses had broken her vow and Luna, being the next oldest Huntress that hadn't fallen for a boy, became the leader. It had been hard and she wasn't that good at leader stuff, especially since she was so shy and because her Irish accent was still thick, but right now, she couldn't focus on that, she needed to put all her focus into building their numbers. Right now, there were just about 6 of them, all aged 12-14. She lead Mira to the middle of the room and closed the door behind them. The wall had wolves in a forest howling at a full moon in a sky full of stars that actually glimmered like true stars. Mira blinked as she entered the room. As she entered the room, a chill of fear shook through her as she remembered a quest of the Huntresses... a quest to capture Cupid. Artemis disappeared before Mira could see her.

 **"Mira Levine."** a soft, but serious voice echoed around the room. **"The leader of my Huntresses tells me that you are interested in joining. You do know that to earn certain abilities, you have to give up certain rights, yes?"**

Luna whispered, "It's Artemis, be respectful and you'll be fine. Don't mention boys unless she does first."

"I do know that and I recognize it. I have no desire to these... Rights." Mira acknowledged Luna's whisperings, but Mira was too overcome by the presence of her heroine... who also happened to be an all-powerful goddess.

 **"Very well."** A silver beam of light surrounded Mira. When it faded, she was surrounded by a silvery aura. **"Welcome to the Huntresses of Artemis, Mira Levine. May the gods protect you, always."** "Thank you, my lady!" Mira gasped as the aura arose from her. "I won't disappoint you, lady." Laughing happily, she embraced her friend. "Glad to be here!"

Luna smiled and hugged Mira. "Welcome to the cool club. Mano immature boys, staying young forever, and traveling all the time."

Laughing happily, Mira embraced her friend. "Glad to be here!"

Luna smiled. "C'mon, the other Huntresses arrived while you were getting your aura. I'll introduce you to the 5 other girls. Now that we have you, it makes 7 of us, which is almost half of the number we had before the quest with Cupid and Aphrodite. We'll fill you in on those details later." She said as they walked out of the ceremony room into the main room, where 5 other girls were strewn throughout the room, chatting amongst themselves.

Mira shivered. "Yeah... Yeah, okay." She followed Luna.

Luna smiled, trying to comfort the new huntress. She walked her around and introduced her to the other Huntresses before both of them sat down on a couch. "We're leaving after Capture The Flag tonight. You ready to go out into the real world? Travel? Fight monsters?"

"Again?" Mira pondered that thought. "Well, as long as that weird man doesn't follow me, then I'm all set for it! I can't remember where I put my bow and arrows, though...I think they're my minty gum. I have to get all of my gummies, gums, and fruit snacks together. So what are we doing when we leave? Anything in particular?"

"Well, first things first, we gotta start your training so you can come with us on missions and hunts. Artemis already has another mission for us, so we'll have to do your training whenever we rest or make long stops. I have complete faith that you will be able to complete the training, maybe even earlier than normal." She stood up from the couch and fell back into a hammock to relax more after a long day of training the younger girls.

"Okay." Mira shrugged. "What's the mission she wants you to do? And what training do I need to go through?" Mira, who had a wild imagination, was faced with an insane image of herself walking a tightrope over an endless abyss. She shuddered.

Luna smiled, "It's nothing you can't handle. We'll work on fine tuning each of your new abilities, talking to animals, practicing archery since you aren't an Apollo kid or did archery as a hobby. Then, you need to learn how to work in complete unison with us, like a ninja, silent and deadly, but effective. Then we'll work on your teamwork skills with trust exercises and games." she looked down when Mira asked about the mission. "I know we're not supposed to have any emotions or feeling towards our missions...but...Artemis wants us to take some babies from their mothers, former huntresses, because they left the huntresses and broke their vow by marrying and having kids. We're taking the baby girls and we're going to raise them to be huntresses...most of us don't want to...but we have to obey Artemis' wishes."

Mira let put a great sigh of relief. "So nothing, like... Deadly or anything." She erased the abyss from her mind. "I am fairly good at archery... I could be better, of course, but I learned a lot from the man who stalked me." Mira recalled the memory - the man with one blue eye and one gray (or was it green?) and the thorny tail.

Luna's expression became a confused one. "A stalker? Human or Monster?" If Mira's "stalker" was still around, it could be dangerous for her and the huntresses, especially if it was a monster.

"Well... he exploded into dust when I killed him, so I'll assume it was a monster. He also had a thorny tail and one blue eye and one gray (or green) eye. He talked really funny - a weird accent that I couldn't place - but he's NOT immune to fire and a good dagger in his gut." Mira ended the description with a grin.

Luna breathed a silent sigh of relief at the mention that the monster was dead. "That's awesome, Mira. I'm impressed that you killed a monster on your own. Not many young demigods can do that."

"It was an accident." Mira explained. "A good accident, of course. It had me trapped in an alley and I accidentally set it on fire. But I stabbed it on purpose." Mira felt that she had to own up on the experience... after all, she didn't _mean_ to kill the monster. She didn't know it was a monster... didn't know that she was really a demigod... had been scared out of her mind (not to mention half-dead) when she made it to Camp Half-blood. She wasn't a hero, she was just trying to survive.

"All the same, good work. You should go to your cabin and pack. remember, we're always going to be on the road, so pack only the essentials, and pack lightly. No technology, and be sure to pack both summer and winter clothes. We go to many different places, and not all of them are sunny. We leave first thing in the morning, right after breakfast, so you'll only get a chance to repack stuff like toothbrushes and toothpaste and other morning stuff. I'll see you back here after you've finished."

"I won't have to pack much." Mira informed the Huntress. "Most of my stuff is gum." Even her clothes would not be a problem... she only had three outfits for summer, spring, and winter (much to the disgust of the Aphrodite cabin). They headed out to train.


	4. Red Arrow, Red Arrow

Luna laid in the grass, looking through her binoculars through the window of a house that the Huntresses were surveying. Their mission had started in New York and they had made their way down until now, in Tennessee. She watched as the former Huntress, Jemma, cradled her baby girl in her arms. She set the baby down in the crib once she got her little one to sleep and walked up to her bedroom to take a nap. Luna signaled for the Huntresses to take action. They silently ran towards the house and two of the huntresses held the window open while another huntress went through. She went to the other side of the room and grabbed the baby gently, making sure she didn't cry out. She laid a note in the crib that Artemis had given them several copies of. It said: "This is your punishment for breaking your vow. -Artemis and the Huntresses." The girl went back out the window and the two girls closed the window silently. The girl, whose name was Hannah, gave the baby to Luna. "Good work, Hannah. Take her back to the cabin at camp and give her to Elise. She's helping take care of the babies we adopt. As you rescued her, she is now _your_ little sister and _you_ get to rename her. When she becomes old enough to start training, _you_ will be in charge of training her and you are responsible for her, now _and_ when she's older. Take your sister and return as soon as possible. You have your moonstone, so you'll be able to find us again. Good luck, and may Artemis protect you." she sent the girl off with the baby, sighing. Another baby checked off the list. This baby made 3 that they had taken and they still had about a dozen more to go. She didn't like taking the babies, but they had to obey Artemis, and at least they were adding to their numbers, if they succeeded in taking all the babies that they had on their list, then their numbers would almost triple in size. They ran away from the house and made their way to the next address.

Mira furrowed her eyebrows as the Huntresses moved forward to the next house. She didn't like being in Tennesee... it was supposed to be noted for its circus performances, and she hated clowns... but the Huntresses had seemed to be safe so far, encountering only minor monsters that were easy to kill. Mira's training had gone fairly well as well... and also, she was practicing her biggest gift from Hecate: magic. The dragon encounter had taught her something about magic, and Mira was determined to use it. Anyway, the Huntresses were so far safe. Mira wandered away from the camp a bit - about ten feet, give or take - to practice magic and to find animals to use for meals when a red arrow appeared, not even a foot in front of her. Then it burst into a geyser of flame and disappeared. Mira screamed.

"Mira!" Luna ran over to Mira, who looked pretty shaken up. "What happened?! Is there a monster? Do we need to hunt someone down?" She got very concerned when one of her crew could be in danger. The huntresses bonded and they were all really close, like family, like sisters. She was responsible for every single one of them and she didn't want anyone getting hurt or left behind.

"Fire... arrow... there!" Mira recovered her wits slowly, but enough to recognize the patch of burnt dirt in front of her, clearly in the shape of an arrow. "It came from over there!" Mira pointed to the grove of trees. "Just a random red arrow out of nowhere... landed in between my feet and burst into flames!" Mira slipped a hand into her pocket, making sure that her little book of spell-gum and her dagger-gum was still there.

Luna raced over to the trees and looked around but didn't see anyone. Then...she notice two bare footprints in the soft dirt. _Cupid_. Who else would be following the huntresses barefootand shooting arrows? _He's gonna pay for trying to kill one of my crew._ she thought to herself, punching a tree. _Artemis_ ** _will_** _be hearing about this. I'm sure she'll talk to Aphrodite about it...won't she?_

Mira's eyes widened. "Look! Behind you!" She said in a whisper-shout. She turned her gum into a dagger as she slowly walked up behind the man. Then... he turned. She stood frozen in place, her face mixed with shock and terror. _This_ had been her nightmare, her _worst_ fear... and he was standing right in front of her. He was dressed in his simple white t-shirt and jeans, but his eyes were pure red, redder than the red arrows he was holding in the bow pointed at her face.

Luna whirled around, drawing her bow back and aiming it directly at the man's face. "Cupid, step away from her." Once he took a few steps back, she smiled slyly. "How did it feel? Getting captured so easily by a bunch of girls?" she asked, goading him on.

 _"Meh."_ Cupid shrugged. " _I let myself be captured. But that is not why I am here... I came for this one."_ He turned to look once again at Mira, and she made a small whimpering sound. "No..."

"Why?" Luna said between clenched teeth. "She's a newbie, she's not valuable to you. She doesn't have any experience, and has hardly had any training." _Why would Cupid want the newest girl in the crew_? _She'd only been a huntress for a couple days, not even a week yet. She didn't possess any skills that no other huntress had. If Cupid was after a Hecate girl, then why Mira? There were two other Hecate girls on the huntress crew, but Mira was the most inexperienced out of the three of them._

 _"O_ _h, my dear Huntress._ Cupid clucked sympathetically. _" On the contrary, s_ _he is very valuable to me._ He studied the girl, staring at him and almost shaking with fear. " _I know you don't consider her valuable, but... dear me. You must not have very much experience with me... well, of course you haven't. You're all maidens. But Mira... Mira is special. Yes, she is certainly..."_ Cupid smirked at the terror on the girl's face. " _Different."_

Luna growled and shot a God-net arrow at Cupid. "I do consider her valuable. Which is why you're only going to take her over my dead body...but wait...oh yeah, that's right, I'm immortal. You think that you and your motherare so powerful, but even love has it's limits." She grabbed Mira's arm and ran to the camp. "Huntresses! Protection circle formation NOW!" The huntresses immediately formed a circle around the two, their auras forming a protective bubble.

Cupid laughed as he approached the Huntresses. _"_ _Look at your dear little people, ready to follow you at the slightest command, jumping at your every request. Take Mira? Oh, no! I wouldn't dream of it. I simply wish to speak with her."_ His gaze was ever on Mira, who shrank away from him in fear. _"_ _Love has no limits, my dear little Huntress. And you're immortal unless you are harmed or killed in battle. I do believe that your past battles has proved that?"_ This was hitting a weak point, and he knew it. Phoebe had been close to allof the Huntresses, and her death by Orion had been felt deeply by them all.

Luna wanted to set their dogs on him but she had to remain calm, she was their leader and if she broke down, they would too. "Don't you remember what happened with the Trojan War? Your mother tried to make a woman love someone when she already had a husband. That didn't turn out so well, did it?"

 _'Well, no."_ Cupid shrugged. _"_ _Mother makes mistakes sometimes... but honestly, my dear Huntress, nobody's perfect."_ He smirked at Mira _. "_ _I'm sure your Huntress knows this very well, don't you Mira? My business is with you and strictly you, isn't it?"_ Mira trembled. "Y-yes, Cupid _." W_ ith this, she grasped at some of her courage. "Don't... hurt them... C-cupid... it's me you want."

Luna grabbed Mira's arm, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Mira...you don't have to do this. Don't leave...please. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt...you're like...the sister I never had...please." She didn't want to let go, but she knew that she had to let Mira make her own choices, so, reluctantly, she let go.

"I'm not leaving." Mira's voice was shaky. "We're just talking... right?"

 _"Right"._ _Cupid agreed. "i_ _n private... but your leader, Luna, can be present."_ He led Mira and Luna a little ways away from the group, then faced Mira again. _"_ _So, daughter of Hecate... we meet again, yes? It has been awhile."_

"I-I've never met you." Mira faltered. _"_ _Oh, I've met you."_ Cupid sounded amused. _"_ _Long ago... but I knew you'd return eventually."_

 _"_ How could you have met her before now? She's our newest recruit and joined after we captured and released you." There's NO way they could have met before...unless Mira's spirit or soul has met Cupid before in another life...but that's not possible...right?

 _"Oh, my dear Huntress. Mira and I go aways back... Don't we?"_ Mira shook with fear. " _Normally I sneak up on my victims, but... Dear me!"_ Cupid chuckled. " _Mira was different. She had to be confronted, close up and personal. Some arrows find their way to the heart. Don't you agree, Mira?"_ Mira nodded, ignoring the fact that his words were pounding her brain.

"Ok, fine. But what do you need to talk to her about? You're just saying stuff that's just making her feel bad." Luna demanded. She didn't understand why Mira seemed so upset.

 _"Oh, no, Luna."_ Cupid rolled his eyes. _"I_ _have_ _no more purpose here. Good day."_ Cupid flew away, and Mira collapsed.

Luna growled silently. He was going to pay, but that would have to be dealt with later. She helped Mira to her feet and they walked back to camp, Mira leaning on Luna with most of her weight. "C'mon, Magic girl, let's get you patched up."

"I...I..." Mira stuttered as she leaned on Luna, her teeth chattering. "I'm sorry..." She sat down and absently wondered what Luna was doing, but Mira's thoughts were mostly on Cupid.

Luna rested her head on Mira's and sighed. "I know...it's not your fault. Cupid can be a pain in the butt, literally."

"No... It is my fault..." Mira's eyes swam with tears. "The stuff he was telling me... He was forcing me to succumb... I had to give in..." The tears brimmed over.

Luna was confused. "What do you mean? There's no way that you could have met him before today. You weren't even with us when we captured and released him."

"No... I've never seen him, but I recognized him somehow. But he was talking to me while he was talking to you... Saying that he knew... Saying... Oh..."

"What...what is it?" Luna was more confused than ever.

"He was telling me stuff like... Well... He knew my secrets... He's been watching me since birth... I wasn't strong enough... I kept running away...

"Wait...WHAT?! Oh, when I get my hands on Cupid...it's not going to be pretty." she growled. When Cupid came after her, it was one thing, but when he stalked her crew?! That was another thing entirely.

"But he's right... I'm not strong enough... I don't have any real friends because I keep running away..."

She turned Mira toward her. "Mira. Look at me. You are strong. You took down a dragon all by yourself. And you do have friends. You have me, your big sister, and you have the other Huntresses. You are special. And NEVER let ANYONE, especially a grown man who goes around barefoot and wearing a diaper, tell you any different." She hugged Mira and rocked a little for comfort.

Mira sniffed. "You...you sure?" She wasn't very quick to believe her big sister Luna, and Cupid had been right... And he forced her to give in... He had snapped part of her that could never truly be the same again.

"I'm sure...besides, how can you take a grown man in a diaper seriously?" She chuckled at the thought, trying to lighten up the mood.

"He wasn't in a diaper." Mira pointed out. "He was in a weird sort of T-shirt and jeans and he had white wings and red eyes and looked like your typical Devil Angel of Love, modern style."

"Have you not seen modern day valentine cards? Cupid is supposed to be a baby, I think he's cuter that way. It makes it funny and helps us not take him seriously." Luna smiled.

"True." Mira shrugged, enjoying the older sister's comfort, the feeling that she had never felt directed towards herself... Love. Her childhood hadn't been the easiest, especially since her mother was a goddess.

She put her arm around Mira, "You wanna sleep in my tent tonight?"

"Yes please." Mira felt with every instinct that this was how her childhood should have been... And Luna was her mother figure she never had. Smiling like a the child she was, she followed Luna inside her tent.

 **Woo-hoo! Over 2,000 words! Yeah! Sorry about that... The wait and stuff. Got writers block and grounded.**


	5. What Did You Do

Mira couldn't fall right asleep. Luna wasn't moving in her sleeping bag, but Mira had learned that that was no judge. Mira didn't that it was possible, but she soon found her way into Dreamland. She had gotten into the habit of sleeping with her eyes open, but for once she was in complete peace - her eyes were closed. The only thing weird about her dreams was that she didn't realyl have any... just the vision of red eyes in otherwise solid darkness.

Luna got ready for bed and got in her sleeping bag. She closed her eyes, but couldn't fall asleep. Her thoughts kept falling to Cupid's words " _Mira was different. She had to be confronted, close up and personal. Some arrows find their way to the heart._ " What was so different about Mira? She looked over at Mira. She couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not, so she decided to wait until she was 100% sure Mira was asleep to put her _personal_ mission into action.

Eventually, Luna sat up silently and saw that, based on her breathing and lack of sudden movement, Mira was finally asleep. She silently changed into simple outdoor clothes, put on her shoes, and grabbed her bow and quiver before silently slipped outside the tent and zipping it back up. She went quite a ways from camp and pulled out a valentine's day card. She pricked her finger with one of her arrows and let it drip onto the arrow. She stabbed the card onto the arrow and notched it in her bow. Luna shot the arrow and card into the sky and muttered a worship prayer. "Cupid, great and powerful archer of love and hatred, bringer of happiness and love, son of the fair Aphrodite, please honor me with your presence." She loathed this prayer, as did all huntresses, but she didn't know of any other way to contact Cupid.

There was a rushing of winds and feet, and Cupid flew down from the heavens, folding his great wings and doing a graceful, mocking bow to the Huntress. _"I see that I have been called."_ He said, smirking. _"Are you giving up your vows? I do hope so. Or maybe giving up one of your Huntresses."_

Luna growled and aimed her bow at Cupid. "No. Don't give me that snarky attitude. Tell me what I want to know. Or I'll tell Artemis that you threatened the well being of one of my crew, which you did. How is Mira different? Where did you meet her before?"

 _"Oh no."_ Cupid exclaimed in a high, mocking, girly voice. _"Don't tell Miss Artemis!"_ _Cupid chuckled before easing into deep thought._ _"It was many years ago when I first saw S...Mira. She was a bit timid of love... no."_ Cupid laughed... a cold, brittle sound. _"She was terrified of it, poor thing. She both hated and was scared of it. That is one way she was different. So yes, I've followed her and watched her. Is there a problem with that?"_ Cupid drew his bow. _"_ _I can easily make you a believer of love as well."_

"Oh, I believe in love, I just choose to push it back so I can be a Huntress. My mom never claimed me, I still don't know who my godly parent is. I believe it's Artemis and she claimed me by making me the leader of the Huntresses, but she can't have kids, so it's only a theory. My dad died in Ireland, I never went into the foster system, which might have been a good thing, but I never got to experience love, Cupid. I never got to experience family. Maybe it's because I'm Irish, or maybe it's because all the gods and goddesses, except Artemis, never noticed me. But I didn't get a happy childhood. So quit it with all the believer of love crap, because it's not going to work on me." For some reason, Cupid got on her nerves, she felt like he was an enemy to her. He felt that she threatened her mom, whichever goddess she was, and she didn't like it. "You...are going to stay away from Mira and the other Huntresses, you are not allowed to talk to her or contact her unless she or I gives you permission or unless we contactyou. Got it?" She was really angry right now and she needed to let off steam. If Cupid made one mistake, she could solve that anger problem by putting a few arrows in him.

 _"The answer, my dear Huntress, is no"._ Cupid shouldered his bow. _"But maybe you should talk to Mira herself if you truly want your questions answered." C_ upid disappeared in a flash of red light, leaving behind the flowery scent of roses... and a note.

 _"Dear Mira"_ The note read, _I hope this reaches you soon enough. Your father has died, and another - your fear that you told me about - is coming after you. Enclosed in this letter is something of great importance.  
You may not believe me, but you know all of those Greek Myths are true by now and that your godly mother is Hecate. Good for you. I hope that you have reached Camp Half-blood safely. If not, well... you know now. Camp Hald-blood is on Long Island in a whole bunch of strawberries. Yes, you may laugh, but go there and you'll see that what I'm saying is true. I hope that you have discovered the use of that pack of gum and the book of "weird incantations". Now, about your fear... he's coming after you, Mira. Stay safe. Even though I'm a mortal, I can see through the Mist and know your danger. Please try to stay safe. I hope you haven't forgotten me. Signed, GC._

Luna was puzzled, Who was GC? Was it her dad? A friend?...Cupid? She'd have to ask Mira about that later. She decided not to open the white envelope inside the note and didn't want to invade Mira's privacy, but this only explained what Luna already knew. Mira feared Cupid for some reason, didn't they all? Or mostly all hated him. She was a daughter of Hecate, and she had already arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Had Cupid intercepted this letter before Mira could receive it? Had Mira already seen this letter? Luna walked back to camp and went into the tent. She changed back into her pajamas and set the note on top of Mira's stuff and slipped into her sleeping bag. She fell asleep, but was restless the entire night, waking up after a nightmare several times during the night. But when morning finally came, she was finally able to get some peaceful, undisturbed rest and slept through the morning wake-up call.

Mira had had a rough morning. There was a random letter on her bed when she woke up... or so she thought. When Mira actually read the letter and opened - the envelope - she had nearly fainted at the contents. Mira had been in more danger than she thought she was... in fact, by simply being alive, she was endangering not only herself but all of her sister Huntresses. After the morning wake-up call - and reading the letter - Mira slipped right out of the tent and ate a quick breakfast. It was only later that they discovered the absense of their leader. Mira, with a feeling of dread, opened the tent. Thankfully, Luna awas still safe in her sleeping bag... only sleeping, as Mira discovered for herself when she tickled Luna awake with a grin. However, her grin soon faded. "Luna... did you put that letter on my stuff? How did you get it?"

Luna rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Huh...what?" She looked at what Mira was holding then laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. "Cupid...last night...after everyone else...was asleep..." she mumbled, falling back asleep. That was all she wanted right now. Sleep. She was so tired she doubted that she could even function correctly. But she slowly got out of her sleeping bag and stepped outside the tent. "Huntresses! Due to me not feeling well, the mission will be put on hold and we will stay at this campsite for today. I know...it's not what we normally do, but I do not want to continue this mission without myself feeling my best. Lily, Kali, and Bella, go to the nearest store and buy food and supplies that we are low on. No junk food, and not too much, we still have to carry everything. I'm leaving Quinn in charge of assigning other duties. Don't overwork them, Quinn. If anybody needs anything, talk to Quinn. I am not to be disturbed unless they are dire circumstances or emergency situations, Mira and Quinn are the only ones allowed to wake me up if it isn't an emergency situation, but no one is to ask them to pass a request or question on to me. If I am disturbed by anyone else, no hunts for anyone for 2 weeks. Understood? Good. Meeting dismissed." She went back inside the tent and laid down on her sleeping bag, looking at the ceiling of the tent. She sighed. How was she supposed to explain to Mira what had happened last night? What if Mira hated her for it?

Mira was waiting for her... she hadn't followed Luna outside of the tent; her yelling could probably be heard miles away from camp. Mira put her hands on her hips, which was not like her at all and Luna knew it. "What... did... you... do." Mira asked, her voice calm - which was also not like her. "I do think this counts as at least half an emergency situation."

Wow. Mira was scary when she was mad. Luna sighed and looked down at her sleeping bag. "I summoned Cupid! Ok!" She said loudly, but not loud enough that the other huntresses would hear. "I just wanted to ask him some questions and I got a couple answers. When he left, the note was left right where he had been standing." She closed her eyes, half expecting Mira to yell at her.

Mira closed her eyes. "I'm trying to decide whether or not to get mad." Mira said slowly. When she spoke again, it was a mutter. "But why would Cupid have the letter? Casey would never give him the letter... he wouldn't kill her... would he?" Mira's eyes flamed and she clenched her fists. She paced the length of the cabin and she thought of magic so strong that the Mist was visibly swirling around her. _Now_ she was mad.

Luna was able to decipher a few words but one word caught her attention. _Casey_. Who was Casey? "Mira...calm down. Anger doesn't solve anything...I learned that the hard way." She paused, regretting what she was about to do. She took a deep breath and braced herself for the consequences. "Who's...Casey?..."

Mira turned away, but her blush was still visible to Luna. "A friend." Mira said bitterly. "I'm going to find out how Cupid got that letter... I swear if he harmed a hair on her head I'll kill that god... I don't care if he's immortal, I swear..."

Luna yawned and stretched. "I think there's a UPS nearby. Hermes runs them. Tell them that you're there on "Huntress buisness" and they'll tell you anything you need to know. I'm gonna stay here and sleep. Good luck. and Mira...stay safe. If you run into trouble, ask them for teleportation mail and ask them to put it on Artemis' tab. They'll teleport you where ever you need to go." Luna laid back and closed her eyes, soon falling fast asleep.

Mira growled, and as she growled she slowly disappeared until all that was visible was her dagger out of gum form. Then she reappeared much in the same fashion, at the station.


	6. Familiar Faces

**I know.**

A woman smiled as the young, pretty girl came up to her desk. "What can I do for you, miss?"

Mira set her knife on the desk, her now gold eyes sparking. "I want to know everything about the letter Casey McClooney sent, and I want to know it now. Huntress business."

The woman's expression changed and she nodded. "Cupid...threatened some of the employees and Casey, who was delivering the letter. He also told Casey that he would hurt her the same way he hurt Mira. I don't know who that was. I'm assuming it's you. Anyway, Casey looked terrified and gave him the letter immediately. I'm warning you. Don't go after Cupid, he's not the kind of person you wanna mess with."

"I'm sorry." Mira was so mad that she was _literally_ glowing with the power of the Mist. "Going after Cupid... those things you can't control. I'm going to get Casey, and if Cupid dares try to stop me..." Mira let the woman imagine what would happen. She disappeared, still holding her dagger, and materialized next to a sleeping Luna. **_"WAKE UP!"_** Mira screamed so loud that the Mist rippled.

Luna screamed and sat up. She grabbed her bow with squinted eyes and drew it aiming it at Mira. "Oh, Gods, Mira, you scared the living life out of me. What's the emergency?" Quinn entered the tent to see why Luna had screamed, but Luna explained what had happened and Quinn left the tent immediately to assure the other huntresses. Luna sighed and sat down, setting her bow down beside her.

Mira told her what the woman had said. "I will _not_ let him hurt Casey." Mira growled. "If it costs me my own..." Mira shut her mouth to keep her from finishing the sentence. "If he even looks at Casey I'll teach a few lessons about love." Mira knew she may have said to much, but she was too mad to care.

Luna sat her down on the sleeping bag and sat herself down beside Mira. "Mira, calm down. Is Casey a mortal? IF she is, we _might_ be able to take her under our protection. If she's a satyr or demigod, that's even better."

"She's a mortal, as far as I know." Mira promised. "Besides, it says in the letter that she's mortal. Please, _please_ bring her under our protection. Please." Mira didn't care that she was begging, or that she was near tears. She just wanted to see Casey again, to see that she was safe.

Luna nodded. "I don't know how she'll react to us taking her. So it's your responsibility to find her and bring her in. Please explain what our mission is first and what we do here before you bring her in. Make sure she packs stuff for traveling all the time and proper shoes. Go, now. Find her, and Godspeed, Mira."

"Thanks, Luna." Mira said, relieved. The Mist rippled, and she disappeared.

She re-appeared some time after with a girl around her age, with a bag full of gum packs. They were talking intensely, switching between Ancient Greek and Latin, but soon after they appeared the girl turned to Luna, and her eyes clouded over with shock. She had ginger hair and green eyes, a bit red from lack of sleep, and she looked vaguely familiar. She held her hand out to Luna.

"Hi, I'm Casey. You must be Luna. I remember you very well. I remember when you joined the Hunters... you were very small, but I had faith in you. I always did."

Luna looked surprised. "How did you know about...when did you see me...I've never met you..." she turned to Mira, waiting for an explanation.

Mira gave no explanation, she simply gestured for Casey to go on, and she obliged. "You see, Luna... I was a Huntress in my previous life. When I died at the hand of Orion, I was given the choice to go to Elysium or Isles of the Blest. Well... obviously, I chose Isles of the Blest, and I was reborn into a new life... a mortal, of course, but I was at least alive. I didn't realize what I was - or who I was - until I was around 12. Then I started using my knowledge and was going to go find the Huntresses... but I found Mira instead. So I took care of her, I kept her... and then she left. I started getting visits from Cupid, and... he hurt me." Casey heaved a great sigh. "It was the worst when I sent you your letter, Mira. I know you got it... you told me twice already."

"Was your name the same when you were a Huntress? I don't remember any Caseys. But then again, I was pretty young when the Huntresses battled Orion. That was what...9..10 years ago?"

"Around that time." Casey agreed. "No, my name was not the same. What was it, Mira?" Mira shrugged helplessly, a reminder that she was not in the Huntresses at that time. "Well, then. I was Phoebe, I believe. I came out in the mortal world at the age of... five, was it?" Mira nodded. "I found when I regained all of my memories of my past life that I was quite... different, per say." Here a faint blush could be found in Casey's cheeks. "All the more reason for Cupid to come after me."

"Wait...Phoebe Warren? No wonder I didn't recognize you!" She hugged Casey then sat back down on the cot. "Well, a lot has changed since you died. We were all devastated. But we went after Cupid about 2 months ago. Aphrodite then made all the huntresses over the age of 15 fall in love. Even...Hadley and Anna left and they were only a couple months older than I was. As the oldest, I became leader and everyone here is younger than me. They have a lot of heart though and I've drilled all the army and unison stuff in them, just like Dani taught us...she died a couple weeks after you did...battling a hydra." She looked down, remembering all the previous huntresses and the girl who had been leader when they had battled Orion, and when Phoebe had been, well, Phoebe, and not Casey.

"Yep." Casey grinned and returned the hug. "Wait... Hadley and Anna both left?" Casey's eyes brimmed over with tears. Mira immediately went to comfort her, and Casey blushed a bit. "If you don't mind... can I rejoin the Huntresses? It sounds like you'll need me more than ever now." It was sort of ridiculous, this centuries-year-old girl asking permission to return to her long-time home of a girl not even a twelfth of her age, but Casey didn't seem to view it as such.

"Fine by me. It's good to have you back, Pheebs, or Case, but I'm still gonna call you Pheebs, reminds me of the good, ole times when everyone was still here." Luna grinned.

Casey smiled. "Okay. I'm going to get myself re-acquainted with everyone." She left, and Mira stared at the doorway. "She's... amazing.."

"You should've seen her when she was a huntress. She killed a hydra with 7 arrows in one shot, killing it instantly while 7 huntresses on the ground burned the necks so it couldn't grow new heads. Pheebs was like my big sister. She taught me the ropes and looked out for me."

"Yeah." Mira sounded bitter again. "She's a new person now, though. She's not the Phoebe of old... she's Casey, too." Mira sounded like she was trying to convince herself. She got up and left the tent.

 **So, there you go! Don't worry, Arrow and Wyatt haven't been forgotten. Please, please review!**


	7. The Attack

**Here's the deal, guys. I've already written ahead to Chapter 10. However, from now on I'm not going to post another chapter until I get a review. Heheheheheheheehe! Review!**

Luna fell back on her pillow and rolled onto her side. "How could Phoebe come back after all this time? Why couldn't she have come back sooner? Luna had been heartbroken when her big sister had died. She had felt like she had lost her family again. But...at least she was back now...or at least...Casey was.

Casey was having a hard time getting re-acquainted with the Huntresses. There were so few that she recognized, and that Artemis would be bitter, revengeful, like wait. Hadn't Artemis swore in Phoebe and Thalia's hearing that she'd harbor no hard feelings towards her followers who broke their vows? For Artemis to go against her word was very... unlike her. She wouldn't do it unless she sensed an oncoming war... a danger in the lives of demigods. Casey turned and raced back to Luna's tent.

Luna was tossing and turning in a nightmare, reliving the moment where Cupid had talked to Mira, instead, this time, he took Mira away and Luna was once again heartbroken. "No...Cupid...take me...instead...don't...take...Mira..." She mumbled in her sleep.

Upon seeing that Luna was asleep, Casey curled up in her sleep and dreamed about spiders with red eyes, whispering "I know your secrets... I know your secrets... I know your secrets..." Strangely enough, there was a lot of background noise. When Casey woke up, she found that they were under attack by a group of men headed dogs. Or was it dog headed men? Dog headed men.

Luna woke up screaming and sweating, but she heard noises outside. She grabbed her bow and quiver and raced out of the tent. "Huntresses! Notch your bows and fire on my signal and my signal only!" she yelled to the camp as the enemy approached. "Mia, Hazel! Release the dogs and see if they can distract the monsters and lead them away." she yelled towards two girls who were near their dogs. "If that fails...Artemis help us aim true or we'll be dead before daybreak." she muttered to herself. "Casey, you still as good a shot as you were back in the day?" she asked, tossing Casey an extra bow and quiver of arrows.

Casey stared at Luna, then at the dogs. The dogs had to somehow be connected with Artemis, any other way was really impossible. The dogs didn't faze the monsters much, only a few were lead away and destroyed. Casey didn't know what to do... Lots of Huntresses were already wounded, too many. So Casey opened her mouth and screamed. "Mira!"

Mira immediately rushed to her side. Casey muttered in her ear in Ancient Greek, and Mira understood. Raising her arms, she yelled out: _"Incantatio: Torris!"_ A wall of fire erupted around the dog headed men, who had grouped together, ready for another attack. Casey grinned at Mira and yelled "Fire your arrows! The flames won't hurt them."

Luna stared at Casey then snapped back to reality and fired her bow. She rubbed her arm, embarrassed that Casey had done a better job countering this attack than she had. "Sorry. I'm still new at the whole leader thing. Plus I haven't been at my best with not getting enough rest." She explained.

"It's fine. Being leader is a tough job. Even Thalia had some troubles. Besides, the fire won't last forever... Just enough for us to re organize. Mira's still a bit shaken up and couldn't do a very powerful spell. Why do you think the dogs are here?" Casey was shooting at the dogs this whole time, missing occasionally.

"I don't know. Neither Aphrodite nor Cupid are associated with dogs, so it can't be them. I don't think Artemis is angry with us. We've been doing the sacrifices like Dani taught us and doing the occasional special sacrifices. We haven't made any new enemies recently either."

"That's what I was afraid of." Casey sighed as she took down another dog headed man. If it wasn't a new enemy it was an old enemy, and old enemies were more dangerous.

Luna couldn't think of any of the huntresses enemies that had access to magic or anything that could conjure up dog headed men like this. She continued shooting the monsters and suddenly felt a throbbing pain in her shoulder. She looked at it and saw a red arrow sticking through her shoulder blade, a blood stain getting bigger and bigger as the blood soaked her shirt. She turned around and saw Cupid smiling evilly. She turned back and said one sentence to Casey before she passed out and fell to the ground. _Cupid has brought hate upon us._

After Luna had passed out, Casey turned around. "What did you do?"

 _ _"This was not her fight, Phoebe. You know that. Her wound is not serious."__

"Where did these things come from?"

 _ _"An evil mistress. Things stirred when Gaea woke, Phoebe. They have been plotting revemnge, and after long years of preparation they are ready to start a war like never before. A total apocalypse, Phoebe. It has begun."__

Just then, the last monster was killed, and Cupid disappeared. Mira and other mostly unharmed Huntresses got the wounded Huntresses to medicine tents and started tending them, Mira and Casey using magic to heal Luna and wake her up.

"Cupid...red arrow..." Luna mumbled as she sat up. "When I get my hands on him, he's gonna regret ever learning archery." She growled, punching her fist into her palm. She stood up and rubbed her shoulder. "Is everyone ok?" She asked the two huntresses.

"Yeah... But... There's something you need to hear." Casey retold every detail of what Cupid said to her.

"It all makes sense now. That's why Cupid has been watching Mira. He thinks she can stop the apocalypse." Luna said as they walked back into the tent. She changed her shirt and put the blood stained one in a plastic bag. "Quinn!" The girl rushed inside. "Have one of the girls throw this away for me. See that everyone recieves the medical attention they need and make sure everyone gets fed." Quinn nodded and took the bag before leaving the 3 girls alone to talk.

 **And this is where we leave them.**


End file.
